Chronicles of Hatake Kakashi
by sessgrlice
Summary: Hatake Kakashi's every day life as a Jounin and the adventures that await him. It's a romance, action, comedy and adventure type of story. Serious sceens and even funny ones. There is romantic and adventerious as we follow Kakashi through the days of his
1. Beginning

The Beginning

Kakashi laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. Kakashi didn't think of his past much, he really didn't like to think about it at all. He remembered his father barely, his best friend, and most of his boy hood. He loved and respected his father dearly all his life, until he lost his father due to a decision that would change his life forever. Kakashi had his hand over his face holding his left eye. He was unaware that he was shedding tears. He was thinking about his father and his best friend that actually forged his personality. The way that Kakashi acted now at the age of 27 was due to his best friend Uchiha Obito.

"Why did you have to leave me so soon in life father, why did you have to die Obito? And you Rin, why are you gone?" He thought to himself.

Kakashi looked around his room for a moment before he removed his hand from his face. He sat up slowly as he started to recall his past. It came to him like a bad dream. His father Hatake Sakumo was on a mission when Kakashi was nothing but a small boy in the Konoha academy. Sakumo was faced with an extremely hard decision; he had to choose either his companions or the success of the mission. Sakumo chose to save his friends lives, going against the village rules. The failure of the mission cost Konoha greatly, and the village and Sukumo's companions blamed him for the loss, even though he was the one who risked his life and honor to save him. Kakashi stood up from his seating position on the edge of his bed. He looked over towards the bathroom as his face was laid back and tired looking. He didn't show much feelings when he thought about what happened to his father. Kakashi walked over to the window to the side of the bed. He stared out of his window at the beautiful leaf village, as he began to recall his past again. He remembered that his father took his own life because he couldn't handle the dishonor. Sakumo was becoming weak physically and mentally. Kakashi soon was going through his years as a ninja since then following closely by the rules and regulations. Kakashi turned around and went to the bathroom as he ran his bath water. He stared at the water thinking about all his years in life, he remembered how his old friend Ibito used to act. Always late, and making up excuses all the time; and after the day that his friend died on the first day as a Jounin and as a commander. He was given Obito's left eye as a present and from there on he adopted Obito's personality. They became one. Kakashi turned off the water and got undressed. He got into the tub and relaxed. Today was the day that he needed to train the new genin graduates. He would meet his new team today.

Kakashi smiled as he rubbed his chest and stomach. He worked hard for his nice body and he was darn proud of it. He smirked as he an hour before he needed to go to meet the students. He would be late as always, that was his nature that he adopted after his friends passing. It was the least he can do for his friend, to carry on his memory. Kakashi looked around the bathroom and picked up one of his books. He had it in the bathroom; he couldn't get enough of the book. He picked up his book and began to read it.

"Come Come Paradise, I wonder what happens next?" He asked himself softly as he began to read it.

The time flew by quickly but he didn't care, he needed to meet his team at noon that day, and it was already eleven thirty. He didn't even take his bath yet, he was just soaking. It will take another forty five minutes for him once he takes his shower. He put down his book satisfied with his progress in the book. He stood up and drained the tub. He stepped out of the bath putting his book down. He grabbed his shampoo and a wash cloth as he turned around and turned the faucet on again. He ran the water till it got the desired temperature. Kakashi giggled a bit as he thought about the ending to the book he was reading, he ran the shower and got in. Finally he was done and late as ever. Kakashi finally got dressed after he got done brushing his teeth, and hair. He got dressed and made sure to grab a bit to eat, and put his book away into his pouch. He walked out the door and headed towards the academy where he would meet his team for the first time. He took his time and finally arrived in the academy where his team was waiting at. Naruto laughed as he set up a trap in the room. It was a simple trap; he put an eraser in the top of the door and shut it till it held it alone. He wanted to see if this elite ninja of theirs would be able to detect it or fall for this simple prank. Sakura was having a fit she was yelling at Naruto but her inner Sakura was yelling out.

"Heck ya this is good."

She loved the idea of what Naruto was doing but she didn't want to say anything. Sazuke was sitting there without saying anything to anyone. He was to busy being off in his own little world. Kakashi opened the door and poked his head in the room, the eraser fell on his head and he didn't say anything as Naruto laughed and Sakura began to apologize.

"So far I have come to this determination upon meeting you guys I hate you." He finished up while he looked at everyone before turning around and walking out of the class room.

"Let's go." He commanded in a lazy type of voice.

The three was in shocked at what he said and they followed after him. Kakashi took his team to a small location where he instructed them to sit down. They did take their places as they looked at him.

"Alright tell me what you guys are all about." Naruto looked on in confusion.

"Huh, what do you mean?" He wasn't the brightest out of all of them, but he was sure interesting.

"What is your name, your likes dislikes, hobbies. Stuff like that." He sighed as he looked at everyone who still had puzzle looks on their faces.

"Alright I will go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi; I am the type of guy who doesn't like to talk about his likes or dislikes. My dreams are none of your business, and sure I have lots of hobbies. Now it's your turn there on the right." He pointed to Naruto.

"So all we learned was his name?" Sakura whispered to everyone.

They nodded disappointed.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I love cup ramen, and I really love when Umino Iruka treats me to the ramen." Naruto was still talking, as Kakashi looked off.

"Man he really likes ramen." He finished up while listening to Naruto again.

"I hate waiting the tree minutes after I pour in the boiling water. And my dreams are to Hokage one day, and the villagers will have no other choice but to acknowledge me." He smiled as she sat back down.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and smiled under his mask.

"This boy is interesting." He thought. He looked at Sasuke.

"Your turn, young man," He looked at Sazuke as Kakashi kept his arms crossed.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have plenty of dislikes and they are none of your business, since I don't like many things. Dream is nothing but a word. My goal is to kill him." He finished up still sitting there with his hands crossed in front of his face and his elbows on his knees.

"To kill," Sakura asked puzzled like.

"Thought so," Kakashi thought to himself.

"Now you young lady," Sakura smiled.

"Well my name is Haruno Sakura, well I like, well it's not a thing, but a person, a boy. Oh well, hehe, on to my dreams. Well, what I hate is Naruto." She looked at Naruto as Naruto hung his head.

"So it seems that girls are more interested in boys than Genjutsu." He sighed at this thought.

He began to think about his book again, and then about other things. He was off in thought when he decided to end this meeting for today.

"Alright that's enough, tomorrow we start your training; survival training. Meet me on the bridge at five in the morning. Be there on time."

He smiled as she raised a hand and disappeared. With quickness he landed top of some buildings in the far distance as he jumped down to the streets below. He began to walk the streets reading his book, "Come Come Paradise," smiling.

To be continued…

6


	2. Training

Chronicles of Hatake Kakashi

By Lindosa Haddon

Chapter 2: Training

Kakashi kept reading his book as the time went by slowly. He was so indulged in the book that he forgot about a meeting that he needed to attend in the Hokage's office. The third was waiting for him so he could talk about his new team. Kakashi looked around a bit before he remembered what time it was.

"We need to get watches." He thought to himself.

He moved quickly as he made his way to the Hokage's office. He finally arrived still reading his book as always he walked into the office.

"You are late Kakashi." The third stood up, as he shifted in his seat.

He walked towards the window that over looked the whole village. He had a magnificent place to stay in, and it was quite roomy.

"I am sorrySandaime Hokage (Third FireShadow)." Sarutobi smiled at Kakashi.

"You know you can call me by my real name Kakashi." He shifted again by the window.

Kakashi was reading but he put his book away before Sarutobi looked at him. He puffed on his pipe blowing the smoke here and there as he walked towards his desk again. Kakashi smiled at the third as he watched him moved around his desk and sit down.

"Tell me what your new team is like?" He smiled as he looked at his crystal ball.

Kakashi looked at the Hokage lazily like and spoke in a boring tone.

"I don't like them." He shrugged as the Hokage laughed.

"Very well, that is all Kakashi." He nodded as Kakashi walked out the door and outside.

He pulled out his book once again as he walked slowly down the street. It was already an hour past the time he was supposed to meet his new team. But he didn't mind being late. It was in his nature to do that.

Kakashi stopped reading to look up at the sky above. It was silent in the village no one was really out and about. It was a perfect place to relax and just have some ramen. He thought about Naruto who loved ramen and especially when it came from Ichiraku Ramen. Kakashi was passing the book stand when he stopped dead in his tracts. His leg was stretched all the way out in front of him about to make a step when he was caught in a daze. He ran over to the book stand and began to skim the shelves giggling and making weird noises.

"Ohh Hehe Ohh," He was caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize the huge build board behind him that had an advertisement for Jiraiya's new movie.

"Make-out Paradise," Kakashi turned around and stared up at the huge sign.

"Oh Oh my," He ran over to the sign and practically had a heart attack.

"A movie, I have to go reserve my ticket." He ran off towards his house.

Kakashi walked around a bit more reading his book when it dawned on him that he was suppose to meet his students on the bridge three hours ago.

"Oops." He said to himself with a slight smirk creeping on his face under his mask.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all waiting on the bridge since five in the morning and it was now eight and Kakashi still hasn't arrived.

"Where is he?" Naruto pouted as he looked around.

Sakura was tired and she didn't want to wait there any longer. Sasuke didn't even say anything he just stood there as Naruto complained.

"Would you shut you, idiot," Sasuke looked at Naruto when he said it.

Kakashi disappeared in a split and finally arrived on top of the bridge with such stealth and speed that no one noticed him at first.

"Good morning, guys." He smiled as he held up his hand in a waving position.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and growled in frustration and anger.

"What did you say?" Right when Naruto was going to jump at Sasuke, they were interrupted by Kakashi appearing and speaking to them.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and began to yell.

"Where the heck have you been?" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I got lost on the road to life." He held up his hand a little longer before putting it down.

"You are a liar!" Naruto yelled on top of his lungs at his sensei.

"You are late and do you know what time it is?" He pointed as he yelled.

His face was cringed up and red from anger and frustration.

"Well, let's get going." Kakashi jumped down and led the way to the woods.

"Ok, this is your task get these two bells from before noon or you will not eat." Kakashi took out a timer and sat it on a log.

"Alright begin." He hit the timer and everyone disappeared.

He looked around to make sure everyone was concealed. Kakashi didn't move an inch he made sure everyone was concealed before he decided to sit down. He was about to read his book when he remembered something.

He thought to himself, _"The basics of a ninja are being able to hide yourself well. Good they are well hidden as I would expect."_

Kakashi sat down on the log and looked up at the sky for a moment but then he decided to get up.

"Come and fight me!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kakashi was a little annoyed. A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head as he looked at Naruto.

"You seem to be a little off with the whole concept of a ninja concealing oneself." He held his head for a moment pondering on what to do.

"I said fight me." Naruto ran towards Kakashi with full force.

Kakashi only smiled. He shifted a bit and reached into his pouch. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"A weapon?" he asked himself, but Kakashi only pulled out his book.

He began to read it.

"A…That's a book. What are you doing with a book?" Naruto was puzzled and astonished.

"Well, duh I wanted to know what comes next, where you going to attack me or what?" He began to read as Naruto attacked.

Kakashi was too skilled and he easily dodged Naruto's clumsy attacks. Sasuke and Sakura watched in amazement at the movements that Kakashi was showing.

"So this is what a Jounin is like?" Sasuke commented to himself.

He only watched as Naruto tried helplessly to hit Kakashi. But all of his efforts were useless. Kakashi went back to reading his book as he looked up to see Naruto flying through the air and into the lake in front of them. Naruto landed with a huge splash as he sank to the bottom. He puffed his cheeks up angry that he was caught off guard. He began to formulate a plan to get Kakashi and get a bell before noon.

To be continued…

5


	3. Training Part 2

Chronicles of Hatake Kakashi

By Lindosa Haddon

Chapter 3: Training Part 2

Kakashi stood up and looked around the training grounds. It was quite and everyone was still hiding. Naruto on the other hand was not hiding once again. He came crawling out of the water panting angry that he lost to his sensei. Kakashi was reading his book; he was staring deeply at the book. He didn't acknowledge that Naruto was there because he was into the book.

"So you were attacking me correct?" He finally asked Naruto without looking up from his book.

Naruto didn't say anything he was still in shock that he lost. He was quite angry as well.

"You caught me off guard that is all!" Naruto yelled as he stood up proclaiming he was the best and he would one day be Hokage.

"I will one day be Hokage and make all the villagers acknowledge my existence." Kakashi looked at Naruto and smirked under his mask.

"Really?" Kakashi turned to face Naruto this time, his book still in his hand.

"Well then if that is the case, come at me with all you got." Kakashi went back to reading his book.

Sasuke looked from the bushes. Sakura looked around as Kakashi disappeared.

"Where did he go?" She asked puzzled.

"Looking for me?" Kakashi popped up from behind Sakura.

Sakura ran from him in fright. It made Kakashi chuckle a bit. It was funny to see those rookies trying to beat him. He totally ignored Naruto who was still running his mouth about how great he was going to be. Kakashi decided to just call it the day and sat in a tree reading his book. He just left some clones to deal with the students while he read. The clone Kakashi stood in front of Naruto and looked at him lazily.

"So how long are you going to talk, it's almost noon time and you still don't have a bell." He looked around the field off in his own little world.

"I wonder what movies are out in the Konoha Theater. I heard that a new movie is out, what was the name of it again?"

Kakashi was deep in thought thinking about other things when he was attacked by Naruto. Before Naruto even realized it Kakashi has tied him up to a tree.

"Well I am bored." He shrugged and walked away leaving Naruto there.

"Hey get me down, this isn't right. Why are you going to tie me up to a tree? Hey Kakashi-sensei! Hey get back here!"

Naruto was screaming his head off trying to get down. Sakura was still scared to death. Sasuke was busy trying to get an upper hand in the situation with Kakashi.

"Humph"

Sasuke had a major attitude as he did the necessary hand seals to perform the Grand Fireball Technique.

"What, he can do that. Strange, I wonder if I should get some marshmallows, gram crackers and some chocolate. I could make smores while he is blowing his fire. I haven't had smores in so long."

Kakashi was reading his book in the tree still. He would have his clone bring him some smores. Kakashi moved quickly when Sasuke did his technique.

"Grand Fireball" he blew into his hand which created a flame thrower like fireball and it roasted the place where Kakashi was standing.

But Kakashi was unharmed as always, he brought some smores with him. He pulled out the marshmallows, gram crackers, and chocolate as he slapped them together and placed them on a stick. He sat on a nearby log which was actually directly in front of the fireball. He smiled under his mask as he was happy to get to eat some smores.

About three minutes later when the fire stopped he was done eating about five to six smores when he put all the stuff back into his pouch and was gone when the smoke cleared.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke asked looking frantically around.

He had gone into the nearby tree to give the original Kakashi a couple of smores.

"Thanks."

Kakashi grabbed the smores and began to eat them, while the clone did a technique which made him go underground.

"Looking for me? I am right here, fire boy."

Kakashi laughed as he grabbed Sasuke's ankle and yelled out, "Daton Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu (Earth Element, Decapitation Skill)."

Kakashi pulled Sazuke under ground up to his chin.

"Well I had fun today; I finally got to eat some smores. It's been about a year since I ate some, and your fire ball technique cooked them so well. Thanks see you later fire boy."

Kakashi waved goodbye as he headed back towards the meals where they sat at. Naruto was squirming around when he finally got himself free.

"Ah ha!" Naruto yelled as he fell to the ground on his face.

He finally stood up and grumbled. But it all ended when his stomach made a loud grumbling noise. He was hungry so he thought.

"Ah, that milk I drank. Why now?"

He asked as he held his stomach in pain, he had to go to the bathroom and it wasn't number one either. He turned around to see the food sitting there on a nearby rock; he still wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Well let's eat first." He was about to grab the meals when Kakashi surprised him and tied him to a pole.

The others soon followed but they were not tied together. The real Kakashi was sitting down on a rock eating smores. He finished it up behind his book when he put his mask back on his face. He was now satisfied.

"You know what I ate for breakfast this morning? It was so delicious. I had some eggs of course, milk; let's see what else; ah yes toast, bacon. The bacon around Konoha is the best. And let's see, I also ate some smores a little bit ago all thanks to Sasuke's fireball technique. It cooked them just right, don't you think so guys?"

Kakashi was smiling when he pulled the book down from in front of his face. He was so happy looking and he mocked them knowing they were hungry. Sasuke didn't say anything, Naruto was squirming around trying to get free, and Sakura was angry with herself for not eating all because she was on a diet.

_"Darn it, I should have eaten, and darn Kakashi-sensei for teasing us."_ Sakura's inner Sakura yelled as Sakura held her stomach.

"I don't need to eat, nope not at all." Naruto proclaimed with a confident and loud voice.

"Well, I am going home, no one can feed Naruto at all, or you all fail."

Kakashi turned around and left.

"Oh before I go, I would like to make smores again Sasuke can you lend me a hand next time?"

He lifted his hand and turned around saying goodbye. He quickly disappeared behind a tree and waited. Sakura and Sasuke began to eat, but they finally heard Naruto's stomach. The offered him some food when Kakashi appeared. He made really cool effects and made himself look scary.

"You guys, pass."

Everyone had a heart attack. Kakashi smiled and this time left and headed home with everyone in toll.

"Well, I have something to do. See you later."

He waved to his team as he disappeared and went to the market place. He began to look around wanting to find something to eat for the night.

To be continued…

6


	4. Secret Admirer

Secret Admirer

Kakashi walked through the market gathering food that he wanted and food that he didn't need but he got anyways. He got more ingredients to make smores; he wanted to make smores with Sasuke again. But, right now he just wanted to go home and eat. He looked carefully at all of the vegetables and fruits.

"Can I help you sir?" A young lady asked.

Kakashi looked at her lazily but under his mask he got a slight nose bleed. She was gorgeous.

"Yes, can you get me that tomato way back there?"

He pointed to the tomato that was in the back.

"Certainly," The young lady bent over to reach the tomato.

Her breasts began to fall out of her kimono and Kakashi was stricken. His eyes had gotten all white and pupil less and he had a nose bleed that was heavier now. He smiled so hard under his mask that it was practically noticeable. He was deeply intrigued when Naruto popped up behind him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled startling Kakashi.

"What you doing?"

"_Man he's loud."_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi turned around and looked at Naruto who was standing there with his hands behind his head.

"What you doing?" Naruto was looking over Kakashi's side.

Naruto noticed that the ladies breasts were coming out of her kimono. He didn't find this arousing for he was still young, and he didn't understand it one bit. He looked up and noticed were Kakashi was staring at, and that he was in deep aw of this. But Kakashi hid this well. He didn't let anyone notice, but Naruto had that radar and he was able to notice things like that.

"You were looking at that girl's breast?"

Naruto pointed, making the girl look up.

"No, no I wasn't Naruto."

He waved his hand at the girl letting her know he was not.

The girl grabbed a couple of tomatoes and put them in a bag.

"Will that be all?" She asked ready to ring him up.

"Yes that will be all."

Kakashi nodded as he paid for the tomatoes and he turned and walked away.

"Thank you." The young girl said.

"Thank you." Kakashi replied in return.

Kakashi began to walk towards his home when he noticed Naruto was following him.

"What do you want Naruto?" Kakashi turned his head to look at him.

"Nothing," Naruto just kept his hands behind his head as he followed after Kakashi.

Kakashi turned a corner, Naruto was there. He was starting to get impatient so he began to walk faster and Naruto followed sticking to him like glue. Kakashi ran through the village streets as fast as he could. Naruto was following him relentlessly. Kakashi began to slow down after fifteen minutes of chasing because he was out of breath.

"What do you want from me Naruto?" Kakashi was panting.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you was doing?" Naruto had a cheesy smile on his face.

Kakashi turned a pale color as he began to melt slowly into the ground. He was now a pile of Jounin. Nothing there but mush; Naruto was laughing now at what happened to Kakashi. He took a stick and began to poke Kakashi's pile. The pile disappeared, there was nothing there. Kakashi used Kage Boushin to leave a clone behind. He was now sitting in his window seal of his house, looking at a girl across the way.

"Hey where did you go, Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Where did you go? Kakashi-sensei! Where are you?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

He searched everywhere in the village, he didn't know where Kakashi lived at, so it was harder to figure out where he might have gone to. Kakashi was sitting in his window seal with some binoculars and his book checking out a girl across the village. He was getting a major nosebleed. He was a pervert alright, but he didn't show it in front of people. Kakashi was deep in thought, as he checked out the girl that he always did every night. This time another girl came in and she was a twin. He didn't know that. They began to take their clothes off as they were changing into their night gowns. As soon as they were naked Kakashi had a huge nose bleed as he shot off back into his home and into the wall.

Naruto saw Kakashi shoot off into his room, he was worried that he was attacked. He jumped into the window and looked around he couldn't see Kakashi. On the floor next to his door was Kakashi. He had shot so hard into the wall, that his back landed against the wall and he became as flat as a piece of paper. Kakashi slowly slid off of the wall and slowly swayed back and forth as he landed on his belly and face on the floor. Kakashi just laid there on the floor motionless. He was still as flat as a piece of paper. Kakashi hit the wall so hard that he knocked one of his vases over unto him and he got him all wet. Naruto just stared in amazement.

"Sensei is you alright?" Naruto asked while getting down from the window seal.

He walked over to Kakashi and slowly pealed the Kakashi paper off of the floor. Naruto lifted Kakashi as far up as he could see. He looked at him, as Kakashi was out cold.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?" Naruto looked puzzled.

There was no answer from Kakashi as he was still flat. Naruto looked around trying to find something that can bring him back. But as he was dragging the Kakashi paper around the house he accidentally walked past the fire place and caught Kakashi's left leg on fire. Naruto didn't notice it until he began to smell smoke and burning paper. Naruto looked over and went white as his eyes went white and bugged.

"Ah crap!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto ran around the house with a burning Kakashi flailing and shaking him. Trying to put him out; he tried to stomp on the fire but it only burned his foot. Smoke began to float out of Kakashi's window. Naruto tried frantically to put out the fire before it burnt up his sensei. But there was no use; it wouldn't go out with all the means he tried. He tried throwing something on him to smoother the fire instead he started another one. He managed to put that one out, and he finally remembered that the village did have water. He ran into the kitchen and ran the water pouring some water into a bucket he ran over and dumped it on the half engulfed Kakashi. He put the flames out but now Kakashi was burnt and soaked. He picked him up and carefully put him on the laundry line outside of Kakashi's window. He took some laundry pins and hung him up. He slid him next to his heart silk boxers, and his extra socks. Naruto took advantage of the situation as he sat down and ate almost all of Kakashi's food.

"He won't care; he's a burnt piece of paper right now." Naruto was happy as he ate everything that he can get his hands on.

But he didn't eat any vegetables, mainly the ramen that he had in the house. Two hours passed and Kakashi was finally dry. Naruto took Kakashi off of the clothes line and brought him in. He was really wrinkled and burnt still. Naruto took an iron and began to iron him. But he noticed Sakura walking past as he lent out of the window and yelled at her. He left the iron on Kakashi's face, as it began to burn right through. Naruto smelt the burning and hurried and took the iron off. There was a burnt mark on Kakashi's face. Naruto went pale but he finished up. It had been four hours since Kakashi went paper like. He finally came to and was now a human being. He looked at his house which had empty food wrappers and boxes everywhere; his floor was burnt and extremely soaked. He looked down at his clothes he had a burnt left leg. The pants leg was gone and his leg was burnt a little. His face felt weird but he couldn't put his finger on it. He turned and looked into a mirror.

"AH! WHAT DID YOU DO NARUTO?" Kakashi asked screaming.

He was now all pale and his eyes were huge and bugged like He was very angry. He held his face, his mask was still in tact and covering up everything but he had an iron burn mark there. Naruto just laughed.

"You were being a pervert and that's what you got for doing that." Naruto nodded his head.

Kakashi turned around and faced Naruto he was very evil looking now. His eyes were red and his face was huge and in a chibi form. Naruto was a little scared as he went all pale and his mouth opened wide. Sakura was walking past when she seen Naruto fly through the air and she swore she heard Kakashi yelling something.

Kakashi went behind Naruto, "Thousand Years of Pain!"

Kakashi poked Naruto so hard in his butt. Naruto screamed as he flew through the air. Sakura and Sasuke just watched.

"Idiot," they both shook their heads.

Sakura and Sasuke went on walking towards their homes, as they didn't pay Naruto any mind. They were finally gone out of sight of Kakashi's home. Kakashi went back to normal with nothing wrong with him. It was as if nothing happened at all, he was back in his window seal being a secret admirer to the twins across the village. He was watching them once again.

To be continued…

6


	5. Bad Luck

Bad Luck

Kakashi began to toss and turn in his bed. He opened his eyes and sighed. He knew that today would be an awful day. It already started out wrong. He looked at the clock, and confirmed that today was going to be a bad luck day. For starters he woke up on time. This was something that was taboo to him. He wasn't supposed to wake up for another two to three hours past the time that he needed to get up.

On today's agenda Kakashi is suppose to wake up at six in the morning, go meet the Hokage in his office at seven and receive his mission. So far it was going horrible. Kakashi relentlessly got out of his bed. When he put his right foot on the ground to support himself it landed in a puddle of dog pee. It was one of his search dogs. Kakashi sighed. He stood up and shook his foot off. He wanted the day to end all ready.

"Why now? Why today?" He asked himself sadly. He went into the bathroom and washed up. He ran the water as normal.

_"Alright this should go according to plan, and not screw up."_ Kakashi thought to himself.

He got into the shower after a few moments of letting the water run. He was five minutes into the water when it turned from warm to blazing hot. Kakashi screamed like a little baby, he was patting his body frantically because he had caught on fire. His face was all white and his eye's were all buggy and pupil less. He was frantically trying to put himself out. He turned the hot water off and nothing he did would stop the hot water from coming out. Not even turning off the water. Finally the water went back to normal and then to freezing cold. He froze instantly into a Kakashi ice cube. The bathroom was freezing cold. He was naked and in a funny position in the middle of a giant ice cube. Thirty minutes later he finally thawed due to the water heating back up. He finished up his shower after returning back to normal, he got out of the shower.

"I hate this day already." He mumbled to himself.

He stepped out of the shower and walked into his living room. He stepped out of his bathroom and his foot slipped on a puddle of water that he created and he flew up into the air and back into the bathroom again. His head landed in the toilet. He stood up and he began to cry like a baby. He really wanted the day to end. He had to get back into the demonic shower again. He caught on fire again and then froze over like a glacier. He washed his hair once again, only to get shampoo in his eyes…He ran out of the shower screaming like at the top of his lungs around the house. He couldn't see and his eye's felt like they were on fire. He ran back into the bathroom and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and eyes.

Back to the living room again, this time he practically was on high alert. He made it to the living room. Kakashi looked in the mirror and gawked over his good looks.

"Look at you, your so handsome enough to give yourself a nosebleed." Kakashi laughed.

He got dressed and headed out the door. He was on time, and it hurt his pride greatly. Kakashi was about to walk out his door when the lamp in the hallway above the door fell down on his head. It made a loud crashing noise and he was knocked unconscious. Kakashi laid in the middle of the hallway all swirly eyed and out of it. After about fifteen minutes he was back on the road again. He got up and brushed himself off. Getting the plaster out of his hair and off his clothing, he reached for the door and twisted the knob only for the door knob to come off and the door fall off the hinges and land on him. Kakashi was flattened into a Kakashi paper again. He laid there groaning and he was still on time. Kakashi finally recovered and stood up. He sighed as she brushed himself off once again. He peeked around the corner quickly looking both ways. He made sure nothing can hurt him.

He crept around corners and jumped at every sound. He reached the main village area and caught his composure. He put on a fake smile as he walked through the village. He smiled brightly to himself knowing that he had to be cautious of everything and everyone.

"Would you like to buy one of these silk scarves?" A beautiful young lady asked from one of the vendors.

Kakashi looked over and was intrigued. He caught a slight nose bleed, as he stared at her breasts. She held up the red scarf to show him. He smiled and looked at it.

"That is very nice material, and it's soft. I will take it." Kakashi paid for it.

He held up the scarf in front of him, and he walked for a few feet before he heard this noise. He put the scarf behind him when he saw Iruka. He didn't want him to see the red scarf. He heard the noise again, he sounded like a cow. But he knew the farms were on the outside of the village and there wouldn't be any cows inside of the village. He just shrugged it off. Out of nowhere as Kakashi neared the Hokage's office a bull ran up and poked Kakashi in the butt. He was going after the red scarf. Kakashi screamed out in pain as he was hurtled into the air by a stronger version of "Thousand Years of Pain" move. He was flung into the Hokage monument. He smacked into it cracking the face of the fourth Hokage. He was flattened into a piece of Kakashi paper again.

Kakashi groaned as he was stuck to the fourths face. A strong wind came and swept him off of the fourths face and out of the village. Kakashi was blown into the woods outside of the village. He was caught on a branch. He returned to normal and looked at his watch. He was still on time.

"What more can happen?" He asked.

Kakashi had to ask, as soon as he took a step forward. He began to thunder and lighting. It started to rain really hard and when he put his foot down to take another step he was struck by lightning. He was fried; all that was left was a black figure which looked like a match stick with eyes. Kakashi continued forward with one black cloud over his head, and the rest of the sky was clear. Kakashi made his way back to the village. The lightning storm didn't stop; it struck a tree nearby and caused it to fall on Kakashi. Kakashi was smashed immediately. All that was seen was his hands and legs sticking up. The rest was covered by the tree. Kakashi made his way out from under the tree.

After a half an hour of walking and being smashed by six trees and struck by lighting seven times he made it back to the village, with time to spar. Kakashi walked through the gates. Everyone in the village was looking at him funny. He was all pale and his eyes were white with no pupils. His hair was matted and messy. It had twigs sticking out of it from the tree and grass everywhere. He was looking a wreck; the rain cloud was still over his head. Kakashi finally made it to the Hokage's office. He walked into the office building. He was caught in the door and strangled by the red scarf that he bought. He had put it on when he came into the village. The scarf got caught in the door and now he was turning blue from being strangled.

He struggled with the scarf for ten minutes before he was freed. He made his way up to the Hokage's office. It was on the tenth floor. He got into the elevator and rode it up. On the tenth floor the elevator opened up. He was about to walk out when it closed all of a sudden and the cable broke. He dropped all the way to the basement. He screamed like a baby trying to get out. It crashed in the basement causing to fall on him.

Completely covering him, he just stayed there in the rubble twitching. He dug himself out after ten minutes of being unconscious. He had to climb eleven flights of stairs because it was one flight just to get to the first floor from the basement. He made his way up and on the fifth floor he slipped and rolled all the way down the stairs to the basement floor.

Kakashi was at the bottom of the stairs all beaten up and hurt. He got up and tried again. He was brushed and battered. He finally made it to the top floor with the rain cloud still above his head. He took a step to walk through the door and the rain made him slip and his face slammed into the door before he could get it open. He pulled his face off and opened the fire escape door. He walked in and walked down the long hallway commando style. He was cautious when walking down the hallway. Finally he made it to the Hokage's office. He opened the door and walked in. The Hokage looked up and was shocked at the sight that he seen. Kakashi was a mess. He had a rain cloud over his head, which was ruining his carpet, and Kakashi's hair was tangled and messy with twigs, rubble and leaves in it. His clothes were dusty, and grassy. His eyes were white and huge with no pupils. He was a total mess.

Kakashi stood there without saying anything.

"Can stand in a bucket please, you are getting my floor wet." He pointed towards the closet where he keeps stuff like that in.

Kakashi walked over to the closet like a zombie and opened it up. He grabbed a huge basin and brought it over in front of the Hokage's desk and stood in it. The Hokage just puffed his pipe.

"Alright, I have a mission for you. I need you to go to the Sand Village and bring back this signed treaty. It is for them to participate in the Chunnin Exams coming up. You have to leave tomorrow morning."

The Hokage handed the treaty to Kakashi but he stopped.

"I think I will give this to you tomorrow. Come to my office tomorrow. That will be all. And you were on time too. Actually you were early. You ok Kakashi?" The Hokage asked in a concerned way.

Kakashi nodded and turned around he dumped the water out the window and put the bucket back. He made his way out the door and down the stairs where he once again slipped and rolled all the way down to the basement. He got up out of the new pile of rubble after laying there for awhile twitching. He climbed the stairs rain cloud and all. He left the building this time without being chocked by the door, for he left the scarf there. He made his way down the street where he was stampeded by a bunch of kids and left there flat as a piece of paper with black feet marks on it. Kakashi gained his composure again and made his way home. He was struck by lightning again. He finally made it home. The door fell on him again, and then the shingles fell on his head when he stood up. One by one they fell on him. Kakashi stepped inside of his house and went to his room. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. He put some plastic on his bed and put on a rain coat and went to his bed where he climbed in and went to sleep, the rain cloud still over his head. This was an extremely horrible day for him.

To be continued…

7


End file.
